Breaking Point
Breaking Point is a mission in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place in and around Shuri Castle on Okinawa island, Japan. Upon starting the level, the player will notice there is no ammo in the M1 Garand given, but a parachute containing ammo and weapons will drop, the guns are: Thompson, M1 Garand, M1919 Browning Machine Gun and a Scoped Springfield. It is advised to pick up at least the Thompson, and then go to the main bag and pick up ammo. The crate has infinite ammo. After picking up some guns, the player will wipe out some troops and descend into an underground building. After getting out of it, there will be a large firefight and after this the player will have to destroy Japanese mortar positions. Use mortar rounds on tables scattered around the place and in the pits themselves to ease the work, but beware they are very, very powerful. After this, the player will enter what resembles the multiplayer map Courtyard, finally the player will go into a large open field with the courtyard buildings and some sandbags, and this is where the real twist of the knife is. The Twist Some Japanese soldiers will appear to be surrendering, but it is a trap, and as Polonsky goes to one and Roebuck goes to the other two, they lash out, and the player must save one of them. If the player saves Roebuck, Polonsky will die, and vice versa. Saving Roebuck is harder, as there are two soldiers, and a grenade is scripted to go off. When saving Roebuck, he is distraught at Polonsky's death and turns into what Reznov is, ordering the player to show no mercy and kill all enemy soldiers. After calling in the airstrikes on the buildings, the surviving one of them will give the player the other's tag, hinting that they don't deserve it and are extremely upset and feel guilty of the other's death, even though they couldn't do anything. But whatever the scenario, it is extremely emotional. NOTE: If the player does save Roebuck the Xbox achievement/ PS3 trophy 'Guardian Angel is rewarded.' On the Xbox it is worth 10 Gamerscore, and on the PS3 it is a Bronze trophy. Tips *Use the mortar rounds. *Pick up the M1919 Browning Machine Gun and Thompson. *The player can blow up the hut with the machine gun, near the 3rd and 4th mortar pit, with a mortar. *When playing co-op, try to blow all destructible buildings with mortars. That gives the player nearly 5000 points and 4x point boost for a short time. *When getting to the ammo supply, do not try to "show-off" by using the Springfield, because the Japanese can kill the player at any time with just a stab of bayonet. Try and use the M1 Garand instead. Japanese Voice (Bunker) *'Japanese Soldier #1': "Ryoukai! Teki ga jouheki no naibu ni busshi wo touka. Teki ichi wa waga gun sekkou butai ni yotte kakunin. Houheitai, hassha junbi kanryou!" (Japanese: 了解! 敵が城壁の内部に物資を投下。敵位置は、我が軍斥候部隊によって確認。砲兵隊、発射準備完了!)(English: Roger that! The enemy has dropped supplies inside the ramparts. Enemy positions have been confirmed by our scout force. Artillery, ready to fire!) *'Japanese Soldier #2': "Yoshi! Nihon no tsuchi wo hunda koto wo koukai sasete yare!" (Japanese: よし! 日本の土を踏んだことを後悔させてやれ!)(English: Good! Make them regret stepping on the soil of Japan! ) *'Japanese Soldier #1': "Ryoukai!" (Japanese: 了解!) (English: Roger that!) *'Japanese Soldier #2': "Dai roku sekkou butai, kochira Dai san houheitai da! Higai joukyou to, saishin no teki ichi wo okure!" (Japanese: 第六斥候部隊、こちら第三砲兵隊だ! 被害状況と、最新の敵位置を送れ!)(English: The sixth scout force, this is the third artillery! Send a damage report and the latest enemy position!) *'Japanese Soldier #2': "Kimura!" (Japanese: 木村!) (English: Kimura!) (Kimura 'is Japanese family name.) *'Japanese Soldier #2: "Houheitai wa genzai no zahyou wo uchitsuzukero. Mokuhyou no ichi wa shikyuu koushin suru. Yoshida, douzo!" (Japanese: 砲兵隊は現在の座標を撃ち続けろ。目標の位置は至急更新する。吉田、どうぞ!)(English: Artillery, keep shooting at the current coordinates now. I'll update the aim position as soon as possible. Yoshida, how copy, over?) ('''Yoshida '''is Japanese family name.) Trivia See Breaking Point/Trivia. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels